


Sattelites meet ICE!!! Dont like dont read

by crazycreepycookie



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: F/M, Football, dont like dont read, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycreepycookie/pseuds/crazycreepycookie
Summary: Fanfiction where a satelite meets the other satellites and they hit it off, read to see what happens next :3 Dont like dont read if you don't like shipping!!!!





	Sattelites meet ICE!!! Dont like dont read

JUICE: so.  
JUICE: i’m suuuuuper duper bored lol  
NINE: Yeah I am also bored  
TEN: I am bored too  
ICE: H33333y guys what is up!!!!!! xD  
JUICE: omg who is that  
NINE: she is toootally hot  
TEN: I know right  
HUBBLE: yes she is  
JUICE: OMG hubble talked!!!! Hi hubble  
HUBBLE: i only talked because shes sooooooooo hooooot  
ICE: AHH OMG I’m blushing!!! xD I’m just a normal sat3llit3  
JUICE: but ur a hawt one  
ICE: *winks*  
~~~~~  
((ICE pov))  
Omg i just m3t th3s3 n3w sat3lit3s and th3y’r3 so aw3some!!!! And Th3y think I’m hot which is sooo w3ird but also I think th3yr3 pr3tty cool. Hubbl3 is th3 b3st.  
Oh crap juic3 is talking to m3!!!  
“So what do you like to do” said juic3 “Oh I dont know just float around in spac3” I said. “Have you heard about football” said t3n.  
~~~~  
((Hubble POV)  
I looked at ICE blushing. I had not seen a girl satellite except for nine in so long. I was in denial about the fact that I was in love with her so I went to hide. But I was still watching football.  
~~~~  
(A/N Like and review to see what happens next!!!!! xD))


End file.
